This disclosure relates to email systems, and more particularly to predicting response times for email communications.
Conventional messaging systems generally allow users to exchange email across a network. Email messages may be exchanged when individuals are connected or on-line. Often, users may send an email to an individual who is on-line and may expect the individual to receive the email almost instantaneously. Similarly, the user may send an email to an individual who is away, and the user may expect the individual to receive the email on returning. However, in the absence of the expectation that the individual will receive the email as expected, a user may prefer to try to reach the individual on the telephone, or instant messaging.